The Year of the Green Monkey
.png |enemy= Chase Young |wu= Fountain of Hui Eagle Scope | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 19 |epcount= 32 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Stephen Sustarsic David Silverman | director = Stephen Sandoval |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = April 30, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 219 |prev = The Last Temptation of Raimundo |next = The Demon Seed |video = 32 - }} The Year of the Green Monkey is the thirty-second episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Stephen Sandoval and written by Stephen Sustarsic and David Silverman. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on April 30, 2005. __TOC__ Overview When Chase Young decides to help Jack Spicer defeat the Xiaolin Warriors, he uses the Tongue of Saiping and the Monkey Staff to bring forth an army of green monkeys. With the Xiaolin trapped, two Shen Gong Wu reveal themselves that give the user all the knowledge in the world. Synopsis Upon watching Jack Spicer's loss to the Warriors once again, Chase Young decides to help by having him steal the Tongue of Saiping and combine it with the Monkey Staff to control an army of green monkeys. After succeeding, Jack sends his army to fight the Warriors and ultimately wins, trapping them inside the Xiaolin Temple. Furthermore, two new Shen Gong Wu are revealed, the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope, that when combined, are able to reveal the greatest secrets of the universe and how to rid the world of evil forever. While the Warriors are trapped, Chase tries to find these Shen Gong Wu first. Meanwhile, Jack is becoming more monkey-like as time passes, gradually regressing until he isn't even speaking, just screeching. Chase planned for this, as he knew that using the Monkey Staff for a prolonged period of time would be dangerous, and he wanted to get Jack out of the way. Omi comes up with a plan to escape Monkey-Jack and his simian minions. He hides the Changing Chopsticks in a banana that Monkey-Jack finds. Touching it triggers a Xiaolin Showdown: Battle of the Monkey Bars, Omi with his Mantis Flip Coin and Jack with his Monkey Staff. The showdown ends with Omi biting Jack in the posterior. The monks head out to find the Eagle Scope with the newly acquired Monkey Staff, leaving Jack alone, restored to human form but hopelessly confused. Upon arriving at the Eagle Scope's location, they find only its indentation in the wood. Chase Young has found the scope first, and they cannot discover how to destroy evil. Omi states that while they may have lost the battle the war has only begun. Unknown to the monks Chase is using the Eagle Scope to observe the monks from a nearby cliff. Wuya says that the monks have lost any chance to defeat them. Chase says that they have gained every chance to join them although he is speaking of one monk in particular. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Fountain of Hui is a Shen Gong Wu that has an endless supply of knowledge. Alone it usually spits out useless and random information that can overload the user, however, when combined with its sister Shen Gong Wu, the Eagle Scope, it allows the user to find precise information. It was underneath a broken television in a junkyard. }} The Eagle Scope is a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to view anything precisely. It can show you anything from miles apart, even continents apart. When combined with its sister Shen Gong Wu, it can allow the user to find precise information on anything they wish. It was stuck in either wood or a rock, but when the monks get there, Chase Young already had it. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Battle of the Monkey Bars Jack and Omi both touch the Changing Chopsticks hidden in a banana at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his Mantis Flip Coin against Jack's Monkey Staff, and the game is decided as the battle of the monkey bars. When the showdown starts, a bottomless pit appears beneath the competitors, and bamboo bars appear in every direction, which the competitors hold on to. The arena rises high into the air and is surrounded by a cage. Omi tries to attack Jack, but Monkey Jack easily dodges and attacks him with his teeth. Monkey Jack continues to attack Omi, proving a more worthy foe than regular Jack. Omi uses the Mantis Flip Coin to attack Jack and send him flying into the wall. Omi continues to use the coin and bounces around until he arrives near the other monks. Omi asks Clay for a banana, which he uses as a trap for Monkey Jack. Jack tries to grab the banana, but his hand gets stuck. While he is occupied, Omi bites his bottom, similar to Jack's attack earlier, which distracts Jack and sends him flying back into the pit, winning the showdown for Omi. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown